Gas turbine generators as well as mechanical drive units are often surrounded by an enclosure. The enclosure insures that noise levels in the environment are reduced. The enclosure is subjected to high temperatures, environmental exposure and other externally applied loadings. The materials of the enclosure are, therefore, subjected to thermal exposure related stresses.
After a period of service, the performance of an enclosure may degrade and experience acoustic issues, perforation issues and/or corrosion issues. Existing gas turbine acoustical enclosure doors and panels are of a welded construction. The welded components present difficulties associated with replacing or repairing panels or doors. Currently, it is difficult to provide a replacement door with penetrations such as detectors and windows that match the original door. The difficulties require timely site surveys or require that most replacements of components be fabricated on-site, which increases costs.